Prince Blaine and Kurt
by RazorGirl
Summary: Prince Blaine has always wanted to be free from his prison, when he finally is set free into the real world he meets Kurt. Bad Summery but the story is better i promise. Rate T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters I have used. Even though I might make up some characters later on in the fanfiction.

Blaine's POV:

I didn't like the place that much, in fact I hated it. To me it felt like I was a prisoner in my own home. I was never aloud to see the outside world, my parents tell me that it's because they wanted to protect me. But I knew the truth they didn't want to protect me. No. They didn't want anyone to find out that there son, their kingdoms prince was in fact a gay. I needed some fresh air, so I went into the place garden, which was filled with hedges shaped to look like the king and the queen. I looked at the wall wondering what was on the outside world. I wanted to be free from this cage. I walked over to where a bird sat happily in its cage, I opened the cage door and picked the bird up, I lightly stroked its head then I raised my hands into the air and I let the bird fly free, I wish that I was that bird, that I could just fly away, but instead I was stuck here. My two best friends Wes and David walked into the garden, even though they were servants, they were my only friends.

"Prince, the King and Queen want to see you" David said to me, I looked at him

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Blaine?" I said to him

"Yes Prince I mean Blaine." David said I then looked at Wes

"That goes for you as well" Wes nodded. I walked back into the place and into the throne room where my parents sat on the two royal thrones. I walked up the long red carpet it took me two minutes to walk up it, when I finally stopped I looked up at my parents

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes dear" my mother replied.

"What about?" I asked, this time my father answered

"Well son, your mother and I will not live forever" I knew where this was leading to but I decided not to say anything. Yet. "You need to learn more about the people, about this kingdom if you wish to become a great leader. That's why for the next few months you are to live among the citizens"

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly I get to live outside the place walls for a few months?" I asked hoping I heard correctly, at first I thought my parents were going to marry me off to some princess I have never heard of before.

"Yes son you did. You will leave tomorrow. That is all" my mother said. I smiled at her and at my father

"But I thought that you didn't want me to go outside as I am gay"

"Son, we didn't let you outside the gates wasn't because you where gay. We did it because we were waiting for the right moment to send you out so that it would be a greater experience for you. Just like it was for me and your mother"

"Thank you so much" I said excitedly before running out of the room, I was finally going to see the outside world. When I arrived in my room I took a bag from under my bed and filled it with items of clothing and my toiletries and also some money. I then ran out of my room to go and find Wes and David to tell them the news. Wes and David where in the kitchen helping the cooks prepare the dinner.

"Wes, David you are never going to believe what my parents have done" both of them just looked at each other then looked back at me

"What is it?" they said together like it was somehow arranged,

"For the next few months I get to live outside the place walls." They didn't smile back at me like I thought they would, instead they both looked a bit worried

"Blaine, I know you are happy about this but the outside world..." Wes started but he couldn't bring himself to say it instead David finished what Wes had started.

"What Wes is saying is that it's not as nice of a place as you think it is. Most people out there are selfish" I could feel my smile fade, I didn't say anything to them instead I just went back to my room, and laid on my bed. I didn't care what anybody says I couldn't wait to be free from my cage.

The next day had come sooner than I had expected. I grabbed my things and headed for the place door, when I got there my parents where there waiting for me

"Blaine, give us your bag" my mother said to me, I gave her a confused look but did what she ordered, she took it and handed it to one of the servants "take this back to his room"

"Wait I thought you said I could leave"

"We did" My father stated "If you are to live like a common person then you need to earn money, find a place to stay, all on your own" I looked at him, but nothing was going to stop me from leaving my prison.

"Ok then. I'll be leaving now"

"Hold on Blaine there is one more thing" my mother said to me "We will send a guard to collect you when we think you've had enough time out there"

"You mean it could be more than a few months" Blaine said

"Yes in fact it could be a year" my father stated. A year I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Good luck son" my father then took my mothers hand. I watched them both walk to the throne room. I took a deep breath and opened the place doors, there was a wall surrounding the front of the place. I walked over to another set of doors what where in the middle of the wall. I placed my hands on the wood; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then let my breath out, then opened my eyes. I was ready. With all my strength I pushed open the doors and the life of the outside world filled my eyes.

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first time doing a fantasy fanfiction for Blaine and Kurt and Its also my first time doing a POV, please tell me what you think, and I will try and update as soon as I can.

Also I'm going to make Kurt less like he is in the series and make him more like Aladdin (even though this isn't based on Aladdin), but I will keep some things about him the same though.

Well I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.

P.S: If you want to be critical then please do, as it is your option.


	2. Chapter 2

The outside world was amazing; it looked so lively, so colorful. I spent most of the day walking around the kingdom making sure I knew where everything was, but there was one place I remember passing the most. It was the blacksmith's, the reason why, I remember it the most was because as I past it I saw a boy with chestnut hair and Glasz (mixture of blue, green and gray) eyes, he was a little bit taller than me, he was working with a older man, who I thought was the boys father. Both of them where hammering away, making horseshoes. I then went to look for somewhere to stay, I found a nice inn, which was also part of a bar. I walked into it at about 5.00pm and went to the lady behind the bar

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a place to stay"

"For how long?" she asked giving me a questionable look

"I'm not really sure"

"Well, as long as you can pay me at the beginning of each mouth then you can stay as long as you want."

"How much are the rooms?"

"10 pieces of sliver"

"Ok thank you. I'll have one room please" she took out a key from under the bar and placed it on the table

"That'll be 10 pieces of sliver"

"Can I pay you at the end of the month?"

"No. Now its either you pay me now, or you can get the hell out my bar, what is it?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money on me at the moment" I answered her; she gave me an evil look which frightened me. She then picked up the key and put it behind the bar. She then went to serve someone leaving me there. I turned to walk out of the door when the boy from earlier walked in.

"Hey Ms. Sylvester, your horses are ready." He said walking up to the bar, the woman looked at him

"Oh hey there Porcelain, lets see those horses before I give my money" Sylvester said walking from behind the bar and outside to where two horses where standing, the boy Porcelain - even though I believed that it wasn't his name - followed her out and I found myself walking out as well.

"Very nice. I can see that this is excellent work " Sylvester said and pulled a bag out of her suite pocket and handed it to the boy. The boy opened the bag and then smiled looking satisfied, he then put it into his pocket and started to walk back to where he had come from, I found myself running after him. I then noticed that another boy taller than him, had stopped him

"Hey Hummel" I heard the other boy say

"What do you want Karofsky?"

"Just making sure that your not spreading the gay around" When I heard that I couldn't help but smile I couldn't believe that this boy was gay.

"Karofsky I know this is a lot of information for that pea sized brain of yours but being gay is not a dieses that you can catch"

"Do you want to die fag?" Karofsky questioned as harshly as he could while clenching his theist, I then noticed that the boy was starting to look worried and frightened so I walked up to them

"Excuse me, but being gay is very contagious in fact, you might catch it unless you leave now" I said, the boy Karofsky looked at me then started to run away, I couldn't believe that he believed me. How stupid could someone get? I turned to look at the boy who was now staring at me with wide eyes

"Hey are you ok?" I asked him politely

"Yes fine, and for you infor…" He started but I cut him off

"I know that being gay isn't a dieses, I only said it because you started to look worried"

"Thanks. Anyway who are you?"

"Oh I'm Prince Blaine" I answered him, the boy looked at me and raised an eye brow

"And I'm the queen. Honestly how stupid do you think I am?"

"Not very." I couldn't believe that he didn't believe me. Maybe if I keep my real identity a secret then people might not think I'm pulling their legs, "My name is Blaine"

"So you're still keeping with pretending to be the prince then?"

"No I have the same name as the prince. The only reason why I said that my name was Prince Blaine was to make a joke" I explained hoping that he believed me. He smiled

"I'm Kurt Hummel" the boy Kurt said, I smiled 'thank good he believed me' I thought to myself. "Anyway, I need to get back home now. I'll see you around" Kurt said before running back to the blacksmiths. I was left alone. I then spent the next hour looking for an Inn that would let me pay at the end of the month instead of at the begging. But I had no luck. David and Wes had been right; this world isn't like I thought it was. I soon found a little dark ally way in-between the bakers and the bookshop. I sat down in it and closed my eyes. It was decided. I was going to look for a job tomorrow. I didn't sleep well, that night. I was cold and hungry, but I managed to get to sleep, only to be woken up by a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Blaine" I opened my eyes and saw Kurt standing above me, I had never felt so small, I didn't want anyone to see me like this especially him. Kurt was holding a brown paper bag filled with freshly baked bread.

"Blaine?" He said again. This time I stood up and dusted my self, before looking at him

"Yes?"

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Kurt asked, I looked at him, was he offering to give me a place to stay

"Well yes. I have no money, so I can't afford anything" I replied

"Oh, well would you like to stay with me and my father? You can stay there until you can afford a place at the Inn" I looked at him, I was shocked, he was the first person to show kindness to me.

"But I can't pay you"

"Well you can help around the shop. For your keep and you will have to go and find a job."

"Thank you so much Kurt. But I don't know anything about blacksmiths"

"And how do you know me and my father are blacksmiths"

"I saw you both working when I past your shop"

"Oh. Even if you don't know anything about blacksmiths you will still need to find a job."

"But I don't know where to start looking" I muttered feeling ashamed Kurt sighed

"Don't worry I'll help you find one" Kurt said to me, and I couldn't help but smile. I think I was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt spent most of the day helping me find a job; we finally found me one at an antique shop, it wasn't my first choice, more like it was my last one, mainly because it was on the other side of where Kurt worked, with his father. I started my job tomorrow morning.

"So now you have a job, I'll show you how you can help around the blacksmiths" Kurt said, I smiled at him this might be my chance to be alone with him, and get to know him better. On the way back to the blacksmiths we saw that Karofsky was walking right up to us,

"You can't catch being gay. I looked it up," he said mainly at me

"Is that all?" I asked, hoping that he would just leave. Karofsky huffed.

"No, I have one more matter I need to deal with, but I can do that later" He said looking at Kurt, before walking away.

"What did he mean by that Kurt?" I asked, hoping that Kurt would tell me, but Kurt only gave me a smile

"Come on we need to get back to the shop" Kurt said not answering my question; it must have been bad considering that he had no intention of replying. We soon arrived back at the Blacksmiths.

"Hey dad" Kurt called,

"Hey Kurt. Once you've put the shopping away, can you start on one of the other houses?"

"Sure thing dad. Also one of my friends will be staying with us until he can afford to stay at an inn. Don't worry, I've already helped him find a job, and he will help around here, to earn his keep." Kurt called, and then Burt appeared wiping his hands with a dirty rag.

"You him?" Burt asked, nodding towards me.

"Yes sir. I'm Blaine"

"Hey you look familiar. Have we met before?" Burt asked

"No I don't believe we have. I'm new in town" I answered. It was a lie, I remember that once when I was about five, our royal blacksmith was ill so we had to send for the kingdoms blacksmith, I remember meeting him, he seemed like a nice man when I met him, but he only did his job and left without saying anything to my parents. When I saw my mum she looked a bit hurt that he just left without saying anything.

"Ok, you can sleep, on the couch" Burt said snapping me out of my thoughts. He the walked back to what he was doing.

Meanwhile back at the place, the king and queen where sitting opposite each other eating their lunch.

"I wonder how Blaine's doing" The queen suddenly said.

"I'm sure the boy's fine. I remember when my father told me to go out into the world. The first day was tough but then I met you, and you helped me, even though your best friend didn't like me that much, and once the guard came to collect me, I thought that Burt was going to kill me, for lying to you about who I was, and that I could have put you in danger."

"Well, Burt was like an older brother to me, I remember a few mouths later you returned from the place to visit him and asked him for permission for my hand, in marriage usually you would have to go to my father"

"But I found Burt scarier than your father, plus I asked your father first."

"I know, but once I married you, he kept his distance from us."

"I guess he was worried about the safety of Elizabeth. He loved her after all. He would do anything to keep her safe, just like I would with you."

"Oh well, at least we have each other. I just hope that Blaine found a good place to stay"

"Honey. Don't worry, Blaine will be fine, he's a strong boy."

"I know." The queen said then carried on eating her lunch with her husband.

Back at the Blacksmiths Kurt showed me how to clean the equipment and where they went. Kurt had just finished putting newly made horseshoes on a horse. Kurt then led the horse to a stable, and then locked the lower part of the door.

"I'll take the horse's back to their owners tomorrow morning. It's too late to go out now." Kurt called to his father, before walking into the house. I followed Kurt, once in his house, I noticed that there was an picture on the side table, as I looked at it, I didn't notice that Kurt was standing right behind me.

"That's my mum" I jumped at the sound of Kurt voice, I turned around and looked at Kurt,

"She's very beautiful." I said. Kurt smiled

"I know" Kurt said gently

"What does she work as?" I asked, I wanted to meet her; she looked like she was a kind person.

"She, doesn't work" Kurt said, I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice,

"Oh, so she does the house work then" I said like it was a fact, Kurt gave a little laugh, even though it sounded like it was force.

"She died when I was eight" Kurt said, my mouth suddenly became very dry.

"I'm so sorry" I said when I finally found my voice, I knew that Kurt must have heard it a lot of times but I wanted him to know that I was truly sorry for his loss.

"That's ok you didn't know" Kurt said. There was an awkward silence, before Kurt walked into the Kitchen

"Want to help me make the dinner? My father can't cook to safe his life."

"I can try to help, but I never really cooked before" I replied, god I must have sounded like an idiot, Kurt smiled,

"Well then, I guess now is the time to learn" Kurt said, I couldn't help but smile, I walked into the kitchen. Finally I had some alone time with Kurt.

A/N: Sorry I took so long writing this. I hope you enjoyed it. What did you think about Burt connection with the Queen and King.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: sorry I haven't updated this is so long. Hope you enjoy.

Last night was one of the best times of my life. Firstly when Kurt was teaching me how to cook, he stood so close to me that I could feel his body heat coming from under his clothes, and when he touched my hands to show me how to stir the food they felt so soft, and my heart couldn't help but beat faster. And when we sat down to eat Kurt sat down opposite me, I couldn't help but smile whenever I looked at him. And just like that it was time for bed. When I woke, Burt was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Hello Sir, is Kurt here?" I asked, Burt looked at me, and I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"No, he left to take back some of the horses to their owners. He will most likely be gone a while. Sit down Blaine there's something I want to discus with you." Burt said, I gave a small smile and sat down opposite Burt.

"Have I done something wrong Sir?"

"First of all Blaine don't call me Sir, my name is Burt. Secondly I know who you are." I could feel my mouth drop in shock.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Listen kid. The only reason why I'm letting you stay here is because I can't stand anyone living out on the streets. But as soon as you get enough money together I want you to leave. I don't want to see my son getting hurt. You have a lot of enemies in this town; people who don't like some of the changes that have been done around here. And if they find out that you're the Prince well they've just found their ticket to change things back to how they were."

"What kind of things don't they like?" I asked.

"Firstly Homosexuals. The king before your father would have any gay person killed publicly, and people liked that. That law changed a few years after you were born. People started thinking that, that law was changed because their next ruler was homosexual. Am I right?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"Let me finish. People will try to harm you if they find out that you are gay. Which leads me onto my next point. Do you know why you were let out of the place now?"

"To live among the citizens, to see if there should be any new rules." I answered.

"Wrong. I've been in this position before-" I had to cut Burt off there.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, Burt looked at me coldly.

"Your mother."

"What about my mother!"

"She's not royal blood. She was my friend when we were kids. Then when we were your age, the prince was sent out. His father told him it was to see if the citizens where happy, but the real reason was for him to find someone to fall in love with, a citizen who could help change this place for the better. And the person your father fell in love with was your mother. What I'm telling you is you'd better not fall for Kurt. Things are tough on him already, don't make things harder on him." Burt said before standing up. "You'd better get to work, you don't want to be late for your first day now do you?" And with that Burt left. I sat their stunned for a moment. Burt just told me not to fall in love with Kurt, but I already had. Before I knew what I was doing I was chasing after him.

"Burt." I shouted, and he stopped walking and turned to face me. "I'm sorry but I can't stay away from Kurt. Because I-I" I coughed and stood up tall trying to make myself seem taller. "Because I've already fallen in love with him." Burt looked at me, and then he looked behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Kurt, who was standing there with wide eyes.

"Kurt, please tell me you didn't here that." I said, praying that he didn't. Kurt looked from me to his father. But I noticed that there was fright in his eyes.

"Kurt, what is it. What's wrong?" Burt and I said together. Kurt looked down at the ground like he was ashamed of himself.

"K-K-Karofsky threatened to kill me." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt-" I started,

"WHAT?" Burt shouted, Kurt looked at his dad. Then I remembered something.

"Is this what you wouldn't tell me about yesterday?" I asked. Kurt nodded.

"Why did he say that Kurt?" Burt asked slightly more clam.

"Because he, because he kissed me a few days ago. He told me he would kill me if I told anyone. Please just leave it alone dad, just as long as no body finds out then it will be ok." Burt liked his lips but nodded.

"Fine but if he touches you again, I'll tell the police chief." Kurt then looked at me.

"And Blaine I think I lover you to." Kurt said, and I looked at him in shock, before smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like this." Burt told Kurt.

"Dad what is it that you don't like; me falling in love with someone. Don't you want me to be happy?" Kurt asked his father with pleading eyes. Burt sighed before answering his son.

"I want you to be happy Kurt but how well do you know about Blaine. Where is he from, where did he live before he came to stay here-" Burt was cut off by Kurt.

"Truthfully I don't know much about Blaine, but I know that I have fallen in love with him, and that I want to be with him. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that is, what if he's not who you think he is? I just don't want you to be hurt." Kurt walked over to his father and pulled him into a hug.

"Dad I know that you don't want me hurt, but I have to make my own decisions and mistakes. I have to take risks, because if I don't I might never find happiness, and that will just hurt more." Kurt pulled away from the hug and looked at Burt straight in the eyes. "Trust me." Burt looked right back at Kurt and sighed.

"I do." Burt then started walking to the shops exit "I need to take care of some business and I'm not sure how long I am going to be. Get started on the horses."

"Sure thing dad" Kurt replied and then Burt was gone. Kurt took a deep breath and started making some horseshoes.

* * *

><p>I lent on the antique shop counter, my head resting on my hand. I thought back to earlier today, when Kurt told me he loved me back. But before we could say anything else, Kurt's face-hardened and he told me that if I didn't leave that second I would be late for work. So I left. I was also thinking about what Burt had told me earlier, about me going out here to fall in love with someone. And in such a little time I did fall in love. I fell for Kurt. Beautiful, kind Kurt. Now that I have Kurt I'm not going to let him go, even when the guards come to take me back to the place, I will come back for Kurt, if he still wants me.<p>

"Blaine were going to close early today, no one seems to want to buy antiques today. So your free to go." The shopkeeper said. I couldn't help but rush out of the shop _after thanking the shopkeeper of cause. _I ran all the way to Burt's shop only to find that Kurt and Burt weren't there, the tools were out but some horses were gone. I just figured that Kurt was taking some horses back, so I decided to tidy up around the shop.

* * *

><p>Burt walked over to the place gates, and took a deep breath. He turned to a guard and told him that he needed to see the king or queen as it was about the prince. Once the guard knew it was about the prince he ran into the place. Burt waited for about 10 minutes before the guard took him to see both the king and queen.<p>

"Is Blaine alright?" The queen asked as soon as she saw Burt. Burt nodded before saying.

"He's staying at my house." The queen was about to say something but Burt carried on speaking. "My son found him in an alley and decided to help him find a job and offered our house as a place to stay until he earn enough money to go to an inn."

"And why are you telling us this Burt?" The king asked.

"Because our sons happened to have fallen in love with each other. And I am not a fan of this. But my son Kurt convinced me that he needs to make his own choices."

"Does Kurt know that Blaine is the prince?" The queen asked.

"No he does not. I came here just to tell you that your son is fine. I know how worried you must be about him."

"Thank you Burt. Also how is Elizabeth?"

"She died, ten years ago." Burt replied.

"Burt I'm sorry." The queen said, Burt gave a half smile before bowing and leaving the palace.

Once Burt got back to the shop it was night, he then noticed that everything had been put away, he then noticed Blaine hanging the last tool on the tool board.

"Blaine?" I turned at the sound of Burt's voice.

"Hello Burt."

"Where's Kurt?"

"He wasn't here when I came back, I thought he was taking horses to their owners." I answered; I had a bad feeling in my gut but decided that it was nothing.

"We only had one horse to take back today. And it wouldn't have taken him this long." Burt said, I suddenly got a bad feeling.

"I'll go out and look for him. You stay here." I said before running out into the night.

* * *

><p>That morning after Kurt had finished on the horse, he decided to take it to the owners. Once he returned the horse and was paid, he started to walk home, when suddenly he was ambushed. He was dragged into a near by alley.<p>

"Hey I think we need to teach this homo a lesson." A voice Kurt didn't recognize said. Kurt tried to get away but he was held into place by to others, who was holding his arms. The man who just talked threw a punch and hit Kurt straight in the stomach. Just as Kurt doubled over the other men let go of him, and Kurt fell to the ground, and the men started kicking him. Soon Kurt felt pain everywhere and he was pretty sure he was bleeding with a few broken bones. Everything started to get darker and soon everything went black and all the pain went away.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone sorry for the long update but I know have updated however I'm not sure when I'm going to update again. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I'm back with a new chapter, sorry it took such a long time, but I just haven't had the time to write. And after this chapter I'm not sure how long it will be as I have no clue, which this story is heading. So any ideas will be helpful just pm me if you want. Thanks.

Blaine's Point of View

I was starting to get really worried about Kurt. I've been looking for him for a few hours now, and there's been no sight of him. I went to the owner of the horse that Kurt took back today, but he said that Kurt was fine when he had left, and that he had paid Kurt the full amount. Just as I was leaving, the man pointed me in the direction, which Kurt had left.

As I passed an ally, I heard some people laughing, I turned around and saw that they were running out of the ally, and that one of the men had blood on his hands. I felt myself go cold, once the men were out of sight; I ran into the ally and saw a person lying on the ground, with some blood around him. As I got closer I noticed that it was Kurt.

"KURT!" I shouted. Once I reached him I let myself fall next to his body, I looked Kurt up and down, not knowing what to do. "Kurt, it's me Blaine. Please Kurt you have to wake up, I love you. Please wake up. Please." I hadn't noticed that I had started to cry; I only noticed when some of my tears fell onto Kurt. I put my hand on his face, and he was cold. I picked him up, and ran back to Burt's house as fast as I could, I hoped that Burt would know what to do.

* * *

><p>Burt's Point of View<p>

Once Blaine left, I went back into the house, hoping that Kurt would be inside cooking dinner, or sitting down reading a book. I had looked all around the house but there was no sign of Kurt. I felt that I needed to be out there looking for him, but I stayed, hoping that Kurt would return shortly, laughing with a friend, and apologising for not leaving a note. I had hoped that for hours. Finally I got up and just as I started walking to the door, Blaine burst in, holding a limp body in his hands. I rushed at Blaine a gathered Kurt up in my arms.

"Kurt, please answer me. Please wake up. Please Kurt, please don't leave me." I begged. I looked over to Blaine before shouting.

"GET A DOCTOR." Then I looked back at Kurt, I rushed to put him in his bed, hoping that the Doctor would be here soon.

* * *

><p>Blaine's Point of View:<p>

Part of me didn't want to let Kurt go when Burt took Kurt from me, but I knew I had to. Burt was Kurt's father, someone who has known him all his life, and loves him. I stood there looking at the scene before me, hoping that I wouldn't lose the love of my life.

"GET A DOCTOR" Burt shouted at me, before rushing Kurt off to his room. I stood there for a moment, before rushing out once again into the cool night air. _'Why hadn't I taken Kurt to the Doctor, a Doctor would have been much better than taking Kurt home.'_ I thought as I ran to the Doctors, I was hoping that the doctor was still there. Once I got to the Doctors I rushed in and pushed the door open.

"Doctor! It's Kurt; he's been hurt really bad. And I need you to come with me straight away." I rushed out before grapping the doctors arm, and rushing out, the Doctor seemed to fellow me, but I didn't dare let go, as I feared if I did then the doctor would leave, and Kurt wouldn't get better. I rushed into the house and ran into Kurt's room. I hadn't realized that I had let go of the doctor until I saw him standing by Kurt. And then all I did was hope.

A?N: So how did you guys find this chapter, sorry if it wasn't as good but I didn't know when I would get another chance to update. So please leave a review. Also which Glee character do you think the Doctor should be?


End file.
